


Безветрие

by ellenoruschka



Category: Romeo & Juliet - Toho Stage, Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet (1968), Romeo e Giulietta - Ama e Cambia il Mondo, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellenoruschka/pseuds/ellenoruschka
Summary: Чёрт его знает, что заставляет правителя Вероны снова и снова приходить в фамильный склеп... но в этот раз герцог здесь не один.





	Безветрие

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poete Gringoire (https://ficbook.net/readfic/10125220) - соавтор](/gifts?recipient=Poete+Gringoire+%28https%3A%2F%2Fficbook.net%2Freadfic%2F10125220%29+-+%D1%81%D0%BE%D0%B0%D0%B2%D1%82%D0%BE%D1%80).



> Этот текст - ответ-коллаборация от лица Бенволио (Poete Gringoire https://ficbook.net/authors/3950614) и Эскала (ellenoruschka) для текстового аска по мюзиклам в ВК.
> 
> Пост и коллаж: https://vk.com/wall-183214131_1361  
> Текст на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10125220 
> 
> Q.: Давайте немного стекла.

Слишком холодно.

Хотя ещё на улице застёгнутая наглухо рубаха и плащ хорошо грели. Бенволио осторожно оглядывается — ни дать ни взять, вор — отряхивает руки и ищет глазами нужную гробницу. Слава Богу, вечером он остаётся в одиночестве, и ему не нужно видеть — или терпеть? — возле себя тётушку, уже не в слезах, но с каменным лицом и вечно дрожащими руками. Дома стало невыносимо находиться — стояла жуткая тишина, не нарушаемая весёлыми возгласами и гитарными аккордами, и ни одного спокойного лица не было. Бенволио теперь был убеждён в том, что он не на своём месте. Какой он, к чёрту, наследник рода, когда не помнит даже родителей.

— Меркуцио?..

Юноша вздрагивает, услышав эхо, и опускается на колени.

Каждый раз на пути сюда Бенволио уверен, что уже привык к чересчур бледному лицу друга, чёрным теням, залёгшим у него под глазами, и его спокойному слишком виду. Каждый раз на этом месте он убеждается в обратном. Он больше всего хочет, чтобы Меркуцио очнулся, засмеялся, вскочил…

Но он же помнит, что этого не случится. Его не разбудить уже. Становится душно, и Бенволио поспешно расстёгивает пару верхних пуговиц. В глазах начинает щипать, но он всё равно смотрит, смотрит на него, стараясь не опускать взгляда туда, где была рана… А ведь Бенволио мог не допустить этого.

Но поздно об этом думать… Как и о том, что он погиб как Ромео, выпив яда. Но другого, куда более сильного — яда ненависти. Сколько вообще времени Меркуцио здесь лежит?..

Уж точно слишком долго.

В груди жжёт, в глазах жжёт, и он утыкается лбом в холодный мрамор, но легче не становится…

Слишком жарко.

— Бенволио?..

Чёрт его знает, что заставляет правителя Вероны снова и снова приходить в фамильный склеп. Почти каждый вечер, покончив с делами или отложив их до утра; почти каждый вечер, когда боль и одиночество, почуяв наконец волю, подступают к горлу, и в герцогском кабинете, всегда тихом и пустом, становится слишком пусто и слишком тихо.

Правда, не то чтобы в склепе было хоть сколько-нибудь менее тихо и пусто…

…но в этот раз герцог здесь не один.

Не узнать этот синий плащ и растрёпанные светлые волосы невозможно, и сердце Бартоломео мучительно сжимается. Мальчик ещё так юн — и уже лишился всех, кто был ему дорог; каково же ему теперь…

— Бенволио, — вполголоса повторяет он, подходя ближе. И чуть улыбается уголками губ, когда тот вскидывается от неожиданности. — Я не хотел пугать тебя, прости.

Бенволио сильно вздрагивает и распахивает глаза, глядя на герцога.

— В-Ваша Светлость…

Он вдруг резко понимает, что всё ещё стоит на коленях, и поспешно поднимается, опустив глаза и отряхивая плащ. Руки холодеют, дыхание сбивается — но Бенволио не боится Бартоломео.

— Ничего, вы почти не напугали. Просто… Я, право, не думал так поздно встретить здесь ещё кого-то. Я раньше был здесь один… — он откашливается, незаметно для себя выпрямляясь, и стыдится слёз, которые сейчас наверняка заметно. — Как ваше здоровье?

Конечно, как может быть здоровье, когда оба твоих племянника мертвы. Бенволио спрашивает, чтобы не казаться глупым и не чувствовать растерянности. Разве мог герцог прийти по той же причине в этот холод и тишину, что и он?..

— Я тоже прежде бывал здесь один, — признаётся герцог, оставляя дежурный вопрос о здоровье без ответа. — Но обычно я прихожу позже. Мне следовало догадаться, что я не единственный, кто… навещает их.

Он подходит ближе, становясь рядом, чтобы бросить взгляд на спокойное лицо племянника. Знакомые черты уже тронуты тлением, и скоро будет пора задвинуть каменную плиту, покамест ожидающую своего часа у дальней стены. Но пока… пока это подождёт. Ещё день.

Хотя бы ещё один день.

Эскал с усилием отворачивается от гробницы — и оказывается лицом к лицу с юным Монтекки. В глазах Бенволио читается тоска, отлично знакомая и самому Бартоломео; а ещё он дрожит и весь бледен — едва ли от страха.

— Ты замёрз, — констатирует герцог, прекрасно понимая, что дело не только в холоде. — Не мне об этом рассуждать, но… ты ведь знаешь и сам: склеп — не место для живых. Пока мы здесь только гости, и время визита кончается.

Бенволио быстро оборачивается, бросая болезненный взгляд на лицо Меркуцио, коротко кивает и подавляет вздох. Скоро оба они лишатся возможности видеть его. Скоро… Слава Богу, не сейчас.

— Вы правы, Ваша Светлость, как всегда.

Верно, он замёрз, снаружи и внутри. Он и раньше никогда не оставался здесь надолго, но сейчас… Тишина слишком давит, душит, и он кивает снова.

— Верно, но ведь живым нужно иногда бывать там, где нет таких же живых.

Он вглядывается в лицо герцога и, еле скрывая потрясение, узнаёт в его глазах отчаяние. Но ведь правитель Вероны тоже человек, осекает он сам себя. Человек, потерявший слишком много.

— На улице будет теплее, — почти неслышно он добавляет, — и громче…

Он понимает, что боится тишины. Каждый вечер он, приходя сюда, хоть чем-нибудь нарушал её — вздохом, всхлипом, глухим ударом — и никогда не соблюдал.

— Среди мёртвых иногда больше хочется жить… Однако и об этом не мне рассуждать.

Они выходят из усыпальницы бок о бок, и после её стылого воздуха на улице действительно кажется теплее, несмотря на прохладный ночной ветер с Адидже.

— Больше хочется жить… Ты приходишь сюда за этим? — герцог не смотрит на собеседника, но по голосу слышно: спрашивает искренне, действительно хочет понять. И в ожидании ответа не сводит взгляда с темнеющего неба, подставляя ветру лицо и шею.

Бенволио глубоко вздыхает, облегчённо — страх отступает, и его больше не душит.

— Нет. Это только вторая причина, и она куда меньше значит, чем первая… Но и за этим тоже — с некоторых пор жить хочется не особо сильно.

Он не скрывает горькой усмешки — к чему? Хотя и он тоже не смотрит на герцога, слышит, что ему в самом деле интересно.

Пусть и ответ будет так же честен.

Искренен.

— Идём со мной, — неожиданно предлагает герцог. — До палаццо Монтекки идти далеко, а тебе нужно согреться. Вечер прохладный, я прикажу затопить камин.

Он не прибавляет этого вслух, но по Бенволио видно, что домой он возвращаться пока не стремится. А отпускать юношу одного в ночь в таком состоянии Бартоломео не хочет, слишком хорошо зная, на какие мысли порой наводит невыносимое одиночество.

— И кроме того… — он наконец поворачивается, с еле заметной, но дружелюбной улыбкой глядя на собеседника. Будь Меркуцио жив — вмиг узнал бы эти дрогнувшие уголки губ и лучистые морщинки в уголках глаз, узнал бы прячущееся за ними тепло… и просиял бы в ответ. — Мне кажется, нам найдётся о чём побеседовать.

— Найдётся…

Бенволио нерешительно улыбается в ответ, слегка склоняя голову набок — удивительно, как герцог понял всё… Хотя их теперь что-то связывает. Бенволио смутно догадывается, что у этого «чего-то» были кудрявые волосы и заразительный смех.

Бенволио и не отвечает на предложение, просто молча кивает — согреть его может даже не камин.


End file.
